Jamack
Jamack is a well-dressed frog mute and former sub-division leader of the Mod Frogs. Appearance Jamack is a green frog mute. Most of his body is covered in a shamrock green coloration while his underbelly and the space under his mouth is more of a lighter pear-green. He also has a small pencil mustache. Throughout the series, Jamack sports a white collared shirt with a black suit and a black tie to match. After Jamack is banished from the Mod Frogs, his tie is cut and he appears in all future episodes with a dirtied and ripped suit. Personality Despite being one of the many antagonists of Kipo's journey, Jamack is probably one of the more dynamic characters of the series. At the beginning of the series, his one goal is to capture Kipo and her friends. Once finding out that Scarlemagne placed a bounty on humans, more specifically burrow humans, he becomes more persistent in catching Kipo. Realizing that by catching her, this would be the gateway to live life in luxury and sit happily amongst the most elite, something that he had lost while leaving the mod frogs and so desperately wanted back. Though an adversary of humans, Jamack multiple times had found himself impressed with the cleverness of some of them and the feats that they were able to pull off (such as leading a megabunny to the mod frogs headquarters). Later on, when Jamack is captured by wolves, Kipo frees him before they have a chance to hunt him. Jamack doesn't understand why she would do this, but is grateful and flees ungracefully. Later, he returns this gesture when other packs of animals are attempting to capture the humans for Scarlemagne's reward. In season 1 episode 9 "Mute-Eat-Mute World", While underground and away from all the chaos, Kipo reveals her innermost feelings about Wolf and how she reacted to Kipo being part-mute to Jamack and they have a heart-felt moment that deepens Jamack's character. He shows empathy towards her and they connect for a brief period of time. Near the end of the episode, Jamack, rather than taking the humans to Scarlemagne, releases them. But before they leave, Jamack solemnly expresses that to live on the surface one has to be selfish to survive and that Kipo didn't understand how to do that and goes on to tell her how it will eventually be her downfall. History Powers and abilities Prehensile Tongue - Like all Mod Frogs, Jamack is able to use the muscles in his tongue almost as a weapon. Similar to the ability of a normal frog, he is able to shoot out his tongue farther than most animals; But in a mod frog's case, this can range from a matter of feet to several yards. The strength of the muscles in his tongue allows him to grab onto people, items, or even large objects and propel himself forward at an alarmingly fast rate. The mucus his tongue secretes acts as a pressure-sensitive adhesive that can stick to or capture prey even exceeding his own body weight. Night Vision - Jamack has impeccable night vision and can see in pitch black environments, as most frogs can. Episode appearances *01. "Burrow Girl" *02. "Explosion Berries" *05. "The Astronomers in Turtlenecks" *08. "Twin Beaks" *09. "Mute-Eat-Mute World" Trivia Gallery S1e5 00024.png Kipo dreamworkstv 4.jpg S1e9 00265.png References Category:Characters Category:Mutes